


A Love Letter

by xiuxi



Category: Dykes to Watch Out For
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1641995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuxi/pseuds/xiuxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois is writing an e-mail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> I am somewhat indebted to "Song for Whoever" by The Beautiful South for the concept.
> 
> Written for cmshaw

 

 

Dear ~~Asuka~~ , ~~Kathleen~~ , ~~Brita~~ , ~~Sue~~ , ~~Danielle~~ , ~~Kaneesha~~ , ~~Anna~~ , Belle,

A Happy Holidays to you, my lovely!

I am sitting at home on Christmas Day and thinking of you. The day we spent ~~making out behind the cashier at Bunn's and Noodle's~~ , ~~fucking at the toilet in Dunkin Doughnut's~~ , ~~demonstrating our true love outside Topeka~~ , ~~eating each other out on your mother's couch~~ , ~~toying with your brand new Hitachi Magic Wand~~ , ~~marching hand in hand through Washington DC~~ , ~~tying each other up with your rock climbing rope~~ , ~~drinking and dancing at the Anti-Shrubbery Bash~~ , devouring each other in the back of Stuart's van, was truly the best day of my life. 

I will never be able to forget ~~the way you sarcastically smiled at the clerk's cleaning efforts~~ , ~~your weirdly shaped but adorable labia~~ , ~~the look on Mr. Phelps face when we showed him our tits~~ , ~~your fundie parents awkwardness around us~~ , ~~your post-coital munchies~~ , ~~your ability to quote Helen Reddy around skinheads~~ , ~~the burn marks on my wrists~~ , ~~your deeply original way of pronouncing "Habeas Corpus, motherfucker"~~ , the fact that you meowed at my slightest touch. 

Wanna go out and have some fun tonight? 

Yours and yours again,

Lois McGiver 

 


End file.
